


I Didn't Do It

by Highlander_II



Series: None Goes His Way Alone [8]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: 100_situations, F/M, alarm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Differential in the courtyard because of the fire alarm. This is one of the few that takes place during season 2.  Prior to <i>Failure to Communicate</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Do It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=100_situations)[100_situations](http://www.livejournal.com/users/100_situations/), based on the table in [this post](http://highlander-ii.dreamwidth.org/299704.html#cutid1).
> 
>  
> 
> I've maintained canon events through Season 5 with one exception – House never started seeing 'dead people' and did not end up in the asylum. That's where the divergence occurs and the 'AU timeline' begins.
> 
>  
> 
> All of these 100 ficlets were written starting in May of 2009 and finishing by June/July of that same year.

The fire alarm at the hospital went off at two-thirty that afternoon. House and his team had been in the middle of their differential. _That_ had been moved out into the courtyard - whiteboard included. They were getting odd looks from others standing outside. House could care less. He had a patient, a mystery to solve.

Dr. Cuddy was running around making sure doctors and patients were accounted for, while emergency crews canvassed the hospital for the cause of the alarm. There had been a brief confrontation between House and Cuddy, whereby she had accused him of throwing the alarm, but he argued that inconveniencing himself as well as everyone else made no logical sense. Cuddy had agreed with some prompting from Wilson and returned to panicking over the hospital.

Stacy stomped through the courtyard with the same accusation as Cuddy, only with more legal threat behind it.

"I did not set off the fire alarm," he told her plainly. "Cuddy believes me, why don't you?"

"Because I know you, Greg."

"Good. Then you know I have no good reason to set off the fire alarm the middle of a differential."

She had turned away and stormed off in a huff.

House had gotten back to work on his patient. He had a life to save. Location was unimportant.


End file.
